Gas poisoning as a result of fuel-burning inside closed areas is responsible of the lives of many people worldwide. Toxic gases generated from fuel-burning include CO2 and CO. Since these gases are toxic and can cause death, and CO has no smell or odor making such gas hard to detect by human beings, as well as CO2, while the difference is that the latter has a sour taste and stinging effect at high concentrations, thus, numerous conventional apparatuses and methods for the detection of such gases have been suggested in the past.
Among these traditional apparatuses, there were suggested devices for detecting toxic gases and ventilating areas containing these gases, such that sensors of toxic gases (e.g. O2, CO, CO2, H2O vapor, N2, and other poisonous gases) inside and outside a building are connected to motors which control the starting and stopping of ventilating fans as well as the opening and closing of a tilting window. These devices respond to departures of the air quality from between upper and lower thresholds. It can be programmed to operate periodically and to exclude smog, offensive smells, rain and gales. These devices can be coupled to alarm systems.
Other traditional devices include environment intelligent regulation and control devices, generally comprising an intelligent environment controller, an air conditioner, a humidifier, a temperature sensor, a CO2 sensor, a fuel gas sensor, an electrostatic precipitator and a ventilating mechanism. The air conditioner, the humidifier, the temperature sensor, the CO2 sensor, the fuel gas sensor, the electrostatic precipitator and the ventilating mechanism are connected with the intelligent environment controller through a data line. The ventilating mechanism consists of an exhaust fan, a draught fan, a heat exchange jacket wind pipe and an electric wind door. The exhaust fan and the draught fan are communicated with the outdoor environment through an air-vent. One end parts of an air inlet channel and an air outlet channel in the heat exchange jacket wind pipe are respectively communicated with the air-vents at which the exhaust fan and the draught fan are located and the other end parts are located indoors and communicate with the indoor environment. Each air channel opening is provided with the electric wind door.
Since the prior art ventilating and gas detecting devices used either one ventilating fan to ventilate an area while detecting more than one gas, or two ventilating fans while detecting only one toxic gas, the overall efficiencies of such devices are substandard and needs to be enhanced.